Can't Rain All the Time
by Ein85
Summary: Hermione goes and visits some one's grave. ORDER OF THE PHEONIX SPOILERS...Please R&R!


Title: Can't Rain All the Time  
  
Author: Old One Fire Goddess  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Hermione visits some ones grave...ORDER OF THE PHOENIX SPOILERS!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter books...the belong to J.K.Rowlings the sadist wench she is...I say this affectionatly. The song belongs to Jane Siberry. Please don't sue. Cause I made no money off of this.  
  
Feedback: Loved it Hated it Made you want to go kill some evil Wizards...GOOD!... Please let me know. Also flames will be thrown out of a window and used to burn down the weeds around my house. Seeing the context of this story please be gentle with your reviews.  
  
Authors Note: I haven't got to read the story yet my cousin read me a good deal of it and summarized the rest. This is just my way of mourning...I am not to sure if it is any good but this is one story I can honestly say I don't care on...I think we can all say we'll miss the character very much. Now enough of my yapping. Ona Witha thea Showa......   
  
As mist rolled up from the cold English country side ; she pulled her cape closely about her thin pale frame. She was shivering in the dampness. She wanted to go back to the castle and be warm , but she couldn't not now.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
We walked the narrow path,   
  
beneath the smoking skies.  
  
Sometimes you can barely tell the difference   
  
between darkness and light.  
  
Do you have faith   
  
in what we believe?  
  
The truest test is when we cannot,   
  
when we cannot see.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
'He's been gone for three months, now. I can't believe it.' She thought disjointedly as she walked over the land.  
  
'He was so brave and strong and he loved Harry so,' She thought with tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
I hear pounding feet in the,   
  
in the streets below, and the,  
  
and the women crying and the,   
  
and the children know that there,  
  
that there's something wrong,   
  
and it's hard to believe that love will prevail.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
The sun had been shinning feebly for the past two month. then, it decided it was almost not worth the effort and went behind a cloud.  
  
'It's been this way for a month,' She noted looking at the gloomy sky.  
  
As she continued to walk through the mounds of dirt ; her legs became unsteady. She could feel her heart beating even more rapidly. She wanted to run back and go into the dorm and be warm.  
  
'I don't think any of us will ever be warm again,' She thought quietly to herself.  
  
She could see the fresh grave coming into view. She sniffled and tried her best not to let the strangled sob break forth from her mouth.   
  
'I can remember when we first saw him and how he was so skinny. Yet , he was willing to try to kill Wormtail. Oh that foul Wormtail!' She thought with growing vengeance.  
  
'This all his fault. If it weren't for him. Maybe...'Her thoughts trailed off as she approached the grave.   
  
"It's a sad little thing , but at least it's not lonely looking. So many flowers," She murmured to no one in particular the barren little cemetery.  
  
'So much pain and so graceful. What will Harry do without you?' She thought as tears began to fall down her soft cheeks.  
  
"You were so brave , Dear Friend. And you tried your best in your time to help Harry and be the friend if not father he needed. At least you are with James now." She said in a broken and tear filled voice.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Oh it won't rain all the time.  
  
The sky won't fall forever.  
  
And though the night seems long,  
  
your tears won't fall forever.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
  
  
Her thoughts ran back over all those ones whose lives where ruined because of one wizard.  
  
"One goddamned wizard!" She choked out harshly.   
  
"You'll fucking pay for this you fucking bastard!" She vowed sobbing now.   
  
She sat there for a long time sobbing harshly , her hot forehead resting against the coolness of the headstone. She thought of Neville and his poor broken parents. She thought of the innocent and brave wizards who had given their lives to stop Voldemort. She thought of Harry's parent and then of poor Harry. All that pain and loss was his to carry.  
  
"Poor Harry , Poor poor Harry," She whimpered.   
  
She sat and allowed the tears to fall down her face as she thought about the man whose broken body was underneath this dirt.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Oh, when I'm lonely,   
  
I lie awake at night   
  
and I wish you were here.  
  
I miss you.   
  
Can you tell me   
  
is there something more to belive in?  
  
Or is this all there is?  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
'Was it all in vain?' Her mind thought tempestuously.  
  
She sighed and looked into the distance, 'No I guess not. He would still want us to fight. It's now just that we have one more person to fight for.'  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
In the pounding feet, in the,  
  
In the streets below, and the,  
  
And the window breaks and,  
  
And a woman falls, there's,  
  
There's something wrong, it's,  
  
It's so hard to belive that love will prevail.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
No one knows how long in the cold swirling mist she sat there allowing her grief to wash over her at random times. Finally , she looked over the gave and placed and snow pure kiss on headstone and laid a blood red rose on it. . The memorial's simple words read "Sirius Black. 1970-2003. Killed by Voldemort but never Defeated. Rest in Piece." Just as she was walking away the sun decided to try again and shined faintly down on the monument.  
  
Hermione was reminded of a muggle song and mummer with a sad smile , "Can't rain all the time."  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
It won't rain all the time.  
  
The sky won't fall forever.  
  
And though the night seems long,  
  
your tears won't fall forever.  
  
It won't rain all the time  
  
The sky won't fall forever.  
  
And though the night seems long,  
  
your tears won't fall, your tears won't fall,   
  
your tears won't fall  
  
forever.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
~~(~~(@ The End @)~~)~~ 


End file.
